fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Ali Heart
Alis de Mońetio is a member of the '' Four Summits Of Seven, the four strongest wizards of the country of Seven. His strength as a wizard is speculated to be on par with the four gods of Ishgar. Not much is known about him other than the fact that he is inflicted with the same curse as Zeref and Mavis, due to learning black heavenly body magic. History Ali was born in seven but not much else is known about his youth. It’s said he was weak and frail. At age 16 he came in contact with the black wizard zeref. Wanting to become stronger and mean something in the world he begged to learn magic. Zeref taught him the basics of magic and then disappeared. Ali desired more though. Afrer reading hundreds of books on magic, and ancient tomes, at age 18 Ali had found a lost tome. The details were indecipherable Except for the mark of Black Arts. Desperately seeking power Ali used his knowledge to cast a high level enchantment spell on himself to give him the strength to use a lost magic called Zero, which sends a shockwave temporarily draining the air of ethernano making a magicleas room. The book is unsealed. Ali was then face to face with ankhseram who saw his lustful desire. He told him that power hungry people bring unruliness to the world, and that no matter what he does he cannot change that. He then told ali that if power is what he really wants that he himself will bestow ali with power. At age 20 Ali has now secluded himself. it was 2 years since he was cursed by ankhseram. He never stopped looking for a cure to break it. He learned heavenly Body Magic, many types of Slayer Magic, but no avail. Until he found a dungeon in the perhrande kingdom that has never been found. Inside he was met by the spirit of a king Who lived 800 years ago, he told Ali that theres a lost art passed down that reappears once every couple centuries that may help. The key is my book. Study it and your answer will appear. Ali masters the anti-nonmagic art of Saint Slayer Magic At age 25. He uses the spell Utrum Tandem Plagarem to seal away ankhserams curse even if temporary Personality Ali is revered as a hero amongst citizens of seven due to his heroism, but he’s displeased by attention. He secludes himself himself in the mountains protecting the country from invaders. Magic and Abilities 'Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Ali generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. * 'Meteora ': a type of black heavenly Body Magic that warps terrains of any kind into that of a burning landscape by concentrating the thermal energy of a thousand suns. It has the ability to warp the Terrain as far as the casters vision let’s them. The cost of using this spell is unknown other than being one of 2 spells that caused Ali to be plagued with the curse of ankhseram. * 'Gate ': A type of black heavenly Body Magic similar to Doranbolts teleportation spell. As a black magic it has an increased usefulness for a cost. Once learned the user makes a slashing motion oth two fingers and can teleport anywhere that they remember vividly. One of 2 spells that caused Ali to be plagued with the curse of Ankhseram. * '''Grand Chariot * Polaris Saint Slayer Magic ''': A type of anti-nonmagical lost magic effective against non magical arts and other users of Slayer Magic. It is currently unknown how this rare type of magic. * '''Tri Layer Holy Beam * Saint Slayer Secret Art: Etherion Burst: A strong spell created by condensing ethernano in the Air into an orb in your hands and releasing it as a beam not dissimilar to an etherion cannon blast. Takes time to concentrate the ethernano making it a very impractical spell for 1v1 fights.